Battle 2 (Final Fantasy III)
"Battle 2" is the boss theme from Final Fantasy III. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Game appearances ''Final Fantasy A remix of "Battle 2" appears in the PSP/iOS versions. It plays at the boss battles against the four bosses of the World of Darkness at the bonus dungeon Earthgift Shrine. Final Fantasy III "Battle 2" first plays during the battle against the Land Turtle, and subsequently, for all boss battles. It is the 22nd track on the Original Sound Version. The soundtrack of the 3D remake features a more orchestrated arrangement. It is the 27th track, and has been arranged by Tsuyoshi Sekito and Keiji Kawamori. Final Fantasy XIV A remix titled "Tumbling Down" plays during the battle against Phlegethon, Xande, and Cerberus in the Crystal Tower raid. Final Fantasy XV The original version and the ''Dissidia Final Fantasy arrangement appear in the music player. The original is the fourth track of Memories of FFIII purchased from Coernix Station - Alstor for 100 gil. "Battle 2 -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY III)" appears as part of the Memories of DISSIDIA FF album bought from Old Lestallum for 500 gil. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) "Battle 2 -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY III" is an arrangement by Mitsuto Suzuki and is included as one of the two default battle themes from Final Fantasy III. It is the fifteenth track of the original soundtrack. "Battle 2" may be automatically selected as the battle theme for battles including Onion Knight or the Cloud of Darkness, or taking place at the World of Darkness. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy "Battle 2 -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY III" is a battle theme that can be automatically selected for battles including Onion Knight or the Cloud of Darkness, or taking place at the World of Darkness and/or Crystal Tower. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The ''Dissidia Final Fantasy-arranged track, a new arranged version, and the original NES version can be bought from the shop for 3,600 gil. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Battle 2" is the Battle Music Sequence used for the ''Final Fantasy III Series Play. The theme appears on Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Compilation Album. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Battle 2" is a Battle Music Sequence track for ''Final Fantasy III. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival "Battle 2" is a Battle Music Sequence that is available by default. Chocobo Racing "Ruins of the Giants" is used for the The Ancient Gate Track. It is the 19th track in the original soundtrack, and rearranged by Kenji Ito. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon "Phoenix Battle" is used during the fight against Phoenix. It is rearranged by Yuzo Takahashi and is the 23rd track in the original soundtrack. Arrangement album appearances Piano Opera Final Fantasy I/II/III "Battle 2" is included in the piano "Battle Medley FANTASY I/II/III". It was arranged by Hiroyuki Nakayama and is the ninth track of the album. SQ Chips A chiptune arrangement of "Battle 2" by was included in this 8-bit arrangement album featuring tracks from several Square Enix games. It is the second track in the album. Final Fantasy Orchestra Album'' "Battle 2" is the third song of the final track of this album, "Battle Medley 2012 (Final Fantasy I – XIV)", arranged by Hiroyuki Nakayama. Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy III Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy XIV Category:Battle themes from Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Battle themes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Category:Musical themes from Chocobo Racing Category:Battle themes in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon